


【授权翻译】The Gay Problem/性向谜题

by likeforyoutobestill



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bittersweet, Homophobia, M/M, lots of kisses and hugs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeforyoutobestill/pseuds/likeforyoutobestill
Summary: “为什么你不会害怕呢？”





	【授权翻译】The Gay Problem/性向谜题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gay Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475849) by Pleasetryanotherone. 



发现你最好的朋友是同性恋，这可能会有点诡异。如果他选择直接告诉你，那其实还好。走向你，对你说“嘿，老兄，我是个同性恋，现在你知道啦”，这挺酷的，你可以接受。如果他选择在某天和男朋友一起露面，或是喋喋不休地夸某个男明星好看，那也还行。就算是在客厅里看同性色情片时不小心被你发现，都能算作不错的方式。

但你的朋友并没有采用以上的任意一种，他轻轻地吻了你。你在这一刻才突然意识到，哦，他喜欢的可能是男人。这就有点麻烦了。

Brett飞快地把Eddy推开，用手背抹了抹嘴唇。

“这他妈是什么意思？”Brett笑了笑。Eddy有很多奇思妙想的点子，也许他只是想看看Brett的反应。

“我——我是同性恋。”Eddy说道。他看起来有点尴尬，“我不知道该怎么跟你说。”

Brett顿了顿。

“你开玩笑的吗？”他皱了皱眉，试图寻找Eddy藏起来的摄像机，他没有找到。“为什么不直接告诉我？还有，为什么要吻我？”他的声音里满是怀疑。

“因为我喜欢的人是你。”Eddy静静地说。Brett的心脏停跳了一拍。

“这是什么意思？”他不该继续说话的，也许直接走人更为明智。

“我爱你，已经爱了很多年了。”

很多年了。

“可是为什么突然吻我？”他的声音有点高，Eddy被吓得缩了一下。

“因为你很好看。”Eddy低声说。现在轮到Brett向后缩了。他撇了撇嘴，突然之间感觉有点不舒服。

“我很抱歉。可是你那样看着我，我没办法——”

“你觉得我喜欢你？”Brett吼道。Eddy向后退了一步。“我很抱歉，”Brett马上说道。看到Eddy眼中受伤的神情，他的怒火一瞬间消失了，“我真的很抱歉，我接受，这并不是什么问题。只是不要……别再吻我了。”Eddy飞快地点了点头。“所以你爱了我很多年吗？”他叹了口气，试图弥补刚才的怒意。

“是的”，Eddy简单地回答道，拽了拽袖子。Brett看着他，咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。

“所以你是同性恋。”

“是的。”

“就是说……你是个同性恋。”Brett发现Eddy的脸变得很红。

“是的。”

“而且你喜欢我？”Brett问道。Eddy看起来有点尴尬。

“对，是，我很抱歉刚才吻了你。”Eddy很快地回道，似乎被这一连串的质问弄得有些疲倦。

“我……这真是，受宠若惊。”

Eddy抬起头看他。“你说什么？”

“我也不知道。我相信你，所以如果你喜欢我，”Brett摇摇头，没再继续说下去，Eddy走近他。“我还是不想吻你，”Brett马上说道，伸出一只手挡在两人之间，“但是也许我会改变主意。”

“你在同情我。”Eddy怀疑地说。

“不是的，我——”，Brett笑了一下，抬起头看向Eddy的眼睛，“我很容易就能想象出自己喜欢你的样子，和现在的我并不会有太大的区别。”

“所以我们可以试着约会？”Eddy脸上突然浮现的快乐神情让Brett的胃一瞬间收紧了。

“可以”，Brett说道。Eddy马上转身去拿他们的外套。Brett笑了，“现在就去吗？”

“得抓紧机会，万一你等会儿改主意了呢。”Eddy说道。或者是，万一我等会儿又冲你大吼大叫呢，Brett闷闷地想着。他真希望他刚才没那么做，只要能让Eddy开心，他愿意做任何事情。他回想了一下Eddy受伤的神情，默默在心里下定了决心。是的，任何事情，即使是和Eddy约会。

 

\---

 

第一次的约会有点尴尬。为了让Brett开心，Eddy拉着他去喝了珍珠奶茶，可是在Eddy把吸管放进嘴里之后，Brett发现自己完全没办法移开视线。

他们面对面地坐在市中心的一家小餐馆里，空气中弥漫着比利时华夫饼和食用油的气味，座位是暖黄色的毛绒椅，就像公交车上的那种椅子一样。小餐馆里的很多物件看起来都比较廉价。

Eddy注意到Brett没在喝珍珠奶茶，而是一直盯着自己看，于是他破罐破摔，轻轻地舔了一圈吸管的边缘。Brett脸红了。Eddy笑了起来，他的猜测得到了证实：Brett在想象他给别人口交的样子。这是好事吗？还是说，这只会把他推得更远？他会害怕吗，变得更具攻击性？

Eddy的舌头绕着粗粗的吸管舔了一圈。他吸出一颗珍珠，伸出舌头给Brett看。

“放轻松，”Eddy说，“只是奶茶而已。”他把奶茶举到嘴边，默默喝了起来，视线移到了窗外。从窗户的投影中他能看到Brett像他一样举起了奶茶，这下轮到他目不转睛了。

“只是奶茶，对吧？”Brett咯咯笑着，指了指窗户，“我知道你在看我。”

“抱歉，”Eddy嘟哝道。他愣愣地看着Brett喝奶茶，在此之前，他从未发现这件事如此的性感，但Brett的反应让他无法抑制地多想。Brett凝视着他，一口一口地吞咽，杯子里的液体逐渐下降，这显然没能帮他停下脑子里的想法。

“很难停下来，对吧？毕竟你喜欢的是男人。”Brett笑了，就好像他赢了什么比赛一样。Eddy也笑了，放任Brett去赢。只要他们能有第二次约会，Brett想怎么赢都可以。“你之前……”Brett皱了皱眉，拨弄着杯里的吸管，“你之前也会看着我喝奶茶吗，像今天这样？”

“天啊。不会。”Eddy迅速地回答道。

“那就好，”Brett低下头，盯着自己的奶茶杯，“我不觉得你会——我是说，我并不怀疑——身为同性恋并没有什么不对。”

“你只是好奇而已。”Eddy总结道。

“没错。”

“没错。”

他们沉默了一会儿。“为什么喜欢我？”Brett问道，摇晃着手里的奶茶。

“什么？”Eddy正用手指绕着卫衣上的带子出神。经历过刚才的对话之后，恐怕他们再也不会有第二次的约会了，他如此胡思乱想着。

“没什么，别放在心上。”

“告诉我。”Eddy还是很担心Brett对此的反应。也许他还没完全明白Eddy是同性恋这件事意味着什么。

“你为什么喜欢我？”Brett再次问道。

“为什么？这不是很明显的事情吗？你是我最好的朋友，”Eddy说道，Brett放松了下来，“我喜欢你忍住不笑的神情，对，就像现在这样。”Brett还是忍不住笑了，和Eddy在一起时他很难不开心。他双手撑着下巴，看向窗外，努力藏起自己想笑的表情，然后他回想起Eddy刚才所说的话，于是笑得更开心了。“明白了吗？这就是我喜欢你的理由。”

“你还喜欢我什么呢？”Brett笑了。

“问这种问题，不担心你会变弯吗？”Eddy打趣道。他注意到Brett的耳朵变红了。“为什么同意和我出来约会呢？你是直的，对吧？”

“当然！”Eddy抬了抬眉毛。“我只是……我不是有意冲你吼的，刚才。我怕你会生我的气，怕你就这么走了。”

“所以你还是在同情我。”Eddy有点失望。

“不是的！我，”Brett越过桌子，握紧Eddy的手，“我真的不想失去你，”他认真地说道。Eddy看起来还是不太相信，但他回握住Brett的手，让两个人十指交缠，Brett脸上的神情开始动摇了。“我不理解我自己。”Brett说道。

“你是在说你喜欢我吗？”Eddy冲着Brett灿烂地一笑。

“我不知道。”Brett说着，收回了自己的手。

“好啦，”Eddy还是笑得很开心的样子，这让Brett开始担忧了，“你饿了吗？”

 

\---

 

他们住在一起，如今这也是个问题了。当然，只对Brett来说。Eddy已经习惯了Brett洗完澡之后走出浴室的样子，习惯了Brett伸懒腰时被拽高的衬衫下摆，习惯了Brett枕在他肩上，沉沉地睡着。

Brett就没有这么幸运了。洗完澡的Eddy只穿短裤，用一条毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，而Brett会觉得自己的心跳突然之间停止了。Eddy额头上潮湿的短发，他手臂的肌肉，他柔软的大腿根，一切都是湿漉漉的。一颗水珠从Eddy的发间滑落，慢慢划过他的胸膛，他的下腹。这太危险了，Eddy本人就是一个来回走动的危险事物。Brett转过头，很快离开了。

一起录视频的时候，Brett也开始注意到Eddy频繁看向他的目光。他在看的是你的小提琴，Brett,别小题大做，他对自己说。如果Eddy开始拉琴，情况就更糟了，这时的Eddy没时间注意他，于是他放心大胆地盯着Eddy看。他清空思绪，让自己的视线缓缓划过Eddy的鼻梁、眼睛、颧骨和眉毛。仅此而已。真的，仅此而已。他真的没有注意到Eddy每隔五秒就会舔一下自己的嘴唇，也没有注意Eddy聚精会神地拉琴时眼间出现的皱痕。

Eddy放下了手中的琴，看向Brett。“你在盯着我的嘴唇看吗？”他咧嘴笑了。Brett暗暗提醒自己这部分一定要让Eddy剪掉。Brett没有回答。他拿起小提琴和弓，开始演奏。

 

\---

 

第二次的约会就比较顺利了。Eddy也不太清楚约会时应该做点什么，所以他们决定去看一场电影。

“下次的约会你打算带我去哪里，公园吗？”Brett问道。他面无表情地看向Eddy，注意到Eddy脸上一闪而过的害羞表情，“不会吧。你认真的吗？”

“你不喜欢公园吗？”

“太浪漫了，”Brett抱怨道，“带我去稍微刺激点的地方吧。”

“我可以带你去我的卧室。”Eddy小声咕哝道。Brett笑了。

“那你得先给我买晚饭，”Brett说。 Eddy眼前一亮。

“我们现在就可以去餐厅！”他精神振奋地说道。Brett叹了口气。

“我不饿，拜托，好好想一下！刺激点的地方！”

“我们可以去……马尔代夫？”Eddy慢慢地说着，歪了歪脑袋。“这是我最先想到的地方。去野外看狮子应该挺刺激的，对吧？”

“也要考虑一下预算。”Brett回应道。Eddy低低地嗯了一声，陷入沉思。

“博物馆？”

“全都是没生命力的物件。”

“海边？”

“太主流了。”Eddy笑着看向他，而Brett在心里默默咒骂自己。该死，他太早交出自己的底牌了，Eddy的每个提议都是他真正想去或者想做的。事实上，他也挺喜欢今天这场电影的。

“天文馆？”

“谁会在意……宇宙嘛，”Brett艰难地寻找词句，他失败了，“我想不出反驳的理由，天文馆听上去太酷了。”Eddy伸出手和他碰拳。这挺迷人的。

“这就对了。我会带你去那些地方的，Brettybrett.”Brett大笑，试图回到自己冰冷的假面，可是太难了。Eddy看着他，温柔地笑了。

他们打趣了一阵放映前的广告，然后电影开始了。这是一部俗气的动作喜剧片，也就是说，最好的那种片子。一个邮差毫无缘由地从屋顶掉了下来，坏蛋抓住了英雄，坏蛋擅长隐形，还是个功夫大师，他戴一架霜冻的太阳镜。然后炸弹在河里炸开，坏蛋的手指扭曲得像个小丑。真是一部不错的电影。

电影太棒了，所以当画面上开始爆炸而Eddy顺势拉住他的手时，Brett没有拒绝，在英雄最终取得胜利时，他的手也没有放开。他假装没有注意到Eddy的拇指在他手腕的内侧轻轻地揉着圈，他专心致志地看向电影屏幕，尽管他知道，他能从余光中瞟到Eddy正在盯着他看。他假装没有在打斗场景中紧紧握住Eddy的手，假装没有感觉到Eddy也是同样。                                

回到公寓之后，Eddy疲倦地揉着自己的眼睛。

“你觉得怎么样？”Eddy问道。

“太棒了。我太喜欢那个大块头的假肢——”

“我是说，这次的约会。”Eddy打断了他。

“我想——我不介意再来一次？”他谨慎地答道。Eddy走近他，他的心脏开始狂跳。Eddy的脸离他很近了，也许只有几毫米的距离，但他没有吻下去。

“不是骗我吧？”Eddy追问道。Eddy比Brett高，所以Brett能感受到Eddy说话时喷在他鼻尖和颧骨上的气息。他闻起来像是爆米花和黄油。

“不是。我很开心。”Brett喃喃着，仰起自己的头。

“是吗？”Eddy快乐地笑了，他向后退了一步。Brett突然之间感觉自己喘不上气，一阵失落攥住了他的五脏六腑，说不清道不明的情绪，突然缺失的亲密感让他双脚发软。他滑坐在地上，哭了起来。“天啊，Brett，你还好吗？”于是Eddy又在他眼前了，他的手扶上Brett的膝盖。Brett啜泣了一声，伸手环住Eddy的肩膀。“我很抱歉，我不是有意要吓你的。”Eddy误解了他哭泣的原因。

“不，我——我还挺喜欢的？”Brett把脸埋在Eddy的脖颈，“可我不是，我不是同性恋。”他说道。

“你也不需要是。”Eddy静静地说，抬手揉了揉Brett的头发。

“可我，我觉得我喜欢你？可我又不是，这不是，”这不是我所能接受的，他在心里默默地填完了后半句。

“你当然喜欢我了，”Eddy的声音变得很轻，“我们是最好的朋友啊。”Brett哭得更凶了，Eddy温柔的声音敲打着他自身坚硬的围墙。“你有大把的时间去弄清楚你对我的感觉，”Eddy说道，轻轻地拉开Brett，看向他的眼睛。他摘下Brett的眼镜，伸手抹去他脸上的泪痕，“毕竟，我又不会走，”他喃喃道。

Brett的眼前一片模糊。他眨了眨眼睛，倾身吻上Eddy的嘴唇。他不清楚自己是否喜欢这个吻，不清楚自己感觉如何，他太累了，现在他唯一想要的就是Eddy紧紧地抱住他。Eddy没有这样做。

Eddy轻轻地推开了他，把挡着他眼睛的头发顺到后面去，“没关系的，”他的声音几乎是在说悄悄话了。他看上去比Brett还要成百上千倍地被刚才的吻所影响，但他扶着Brett站起来。“你没必要这样强迫自己，去睡觉吧。”他让Brett先去用淋浴间。

Brett站在镜子前，长久地凝视自己。我是同性恋吗？我喜欢和他十指相扣。他低下头，看向自己的手掌。我喜欢他抱着我，喜欢他抬手摸我的头发。Brett摇摇头，决定暂时不去想了。他挤出一点牙膏，开始刷牙。这时他反而不敢看着镜子了，他的嘴唇，Eddy的嘴唇。所有的事都联系在了一起。

当他最终走出淋浴间时，他发现Eddy坐在门外，右手撑着自己的头，呆呆地盯着地板出神。Brett对着这个场景微笑起来，但他同时也觉得很困惑。Eddy抬起头，对他温柔地笑了笑，Brett的心跳加速了。他是什么意思呢？

他径直去了Eddy的房间。爬上床，掀开被子，钻进去，把自己缩成一个小团。Eddy的被子闻起来和他自己的味道太像了，这几乎又让他流下眼泪。快要睡着的时候他听到了Eddy逐渐走近的脚步声，他抬起头，看到Eddy站在门口。

“你在做什——”Eddy的话卡在了一半。他愣愣地站在那里，看上去有点手足无措了。

“我想要抱抱。”Brett有点害羞地说道。他对很多事情都感到困惑，但是想要Eddy抱着他并不是其中之一。

“好。”Eddy冷静地说道。他把门关上，留下一个小缝，钻进被子，躺在Brett身边。一片黑暗之中Brett知道Eddy在盯着他看，也许是在评估他的精神状态。Eddy的手臂慢慢地环上他的腰，Brett向前凑了凑，把脑袋埋进Eddy的胸膛。

“你还好吗？”Eddy轻声问道。

“嗯。”也许是人生中第一次，Brett真心实意地回答道。他只是想要Eddy的拥抱而已，除了这个拥抱之外别无所求，微冷的手指，温暖的掌心，Eddy的手臂环着他的后背，他的另一只胳膊压在Brett的脖子下面，他的手搂住了Brett的肩膀。

 

\---

 

没过多久Brett就开始考虑亲吻Eddy了。他们当时正在录视频，两个人凑得很近，Brett的眼睛时不时看向Eddy饱满的下唇。Eddy舔舔嘴唇，这样的举动无异于火上浇油。想吻他，是因为我喜欢这样，还是因为我总能看到他的嘴唇呢？

“呃……Eddy.”Brett努力集中自己的思绪。

“嗯？”Eddy拉琴的手停下来了。他把肩上的小提琴挪了挪。

“你……想过吻我吗？”

“想过。”Eddy回答得太快了，Brett感觉自己的脸有点发烫。

“我最近一直在考虑，”他看了看Eddy，后者把小提琴从肩上拿下来了，“我——我想试一下？”

“你不是非得这么做。”Brett点点头，然后再次看向Eddy.

“我想试试。”他低下了头，Eddy眼中的热切让他不敢看。

“好，别觉得有压力就行。没必要担心什么，我能理解的。”Eddy手里还握着那把小提琴。他勾着Brett的脖子，把他拉进自己怀里，小提琴的琴身抵着Brett的后背。

他让Brett决定这个吻的走向。Brett温柔地吻住他，一点一点开拓。开始时，他只是轻轻地贴近Eddy的嘴唇，但这明显不够，于是他像解数学题一样，慢慢地继续下去。他压上Eddy的嘴唇，感觉Eddy在他唇边微笑起来，他柔软的唇瓣像Brett一样，稍稍用力地迎上去。这让Brett鼓起勇气。他伸出舌尖，舔了一下Eddy的嘴唇，感觉挺奇怪的，但他喜欢Eddy随之而来的反应。Eddy在他怀里颤抖了一下，张开了嘴唇，Brett马上把自己的舌头伸了进去。太舒服了。他很快推开了Eddy.

Eddy睁开眼睛，看上去整个人都呆掉了。他缓慢地回过神来，咯咯笑出了声，然后他注意到了Brett脸上的表情，“你没事吧？”

“没事，我只是……”Brett皱了皱眉。Eddy收回了他勾着Brett脖子的手，Brett突然感觉有点冷，“我不明白。”

“你喜欢这个吻吗？”Eddy温柔地问道。Brett深吸了一口气。

“喜欢……？所以我是同性恋吗？”

“我想你应该去谷歌上搜一下双性恋这个词了，Brett，或者泛性恋，半无性恋……很多种类。”

“但是你只喜欢同性。”

“毫无疑问。”

“真好。”Brett叹了口气，抬头看向Eddy漆黑清亮的眼睛，这样凝视着Eddy让他感觉安全，他很放心。这算是同性恋吗，挺像了吧？他默默思索着。

“你想不想，”Eddy漫不经心地问道，“你想再试一次吗？”

“继续练琴。”Brett马上说道。他笑了，这一刻的氛围让他感觉很舒服。Eddy笑笑地看向他。Brett脸上的笑意扩大了。

 

\---

 

Eddy建议他去谷歌上搜一搜，但是没有用，描述性取向的词汇没一个适合他的。让他感兴趣的对象是女性和……Eddy？他被Eddy吸引吗？也许他是个直男，而Eddy是他世界里唯一的例外。也许如此。

他开始了自己的测试。靠近Eddy，落下一个吻，然后带着一脸深思的表情移开。这么做像同性恋吗，有目的性地亲吻你的朋友？似乎挺像的。那么，找借口亲吻Eddy，寻找更多亲吻Eddy的机会呢？一定是了。Brett被自己的结论吓了一跳。他不可能是同性恋。Eddy才是同性恋的那一个，他不是。

有时候，他会连着好几天都不去吻Eddy, 然后Eddy就会问他“你还好吗”？Eddy总是如此，想知道Brett是否一切都好，而Brett看着Eddy写满关切与真诚的脸，无法抑制自己想要吻他的冲动，于是他就这么做了。一个吻结束之后Eddy总是会对着他笑，尽管他们已经这样测试了好几个礼拜。Eddy不回吻，以便他能更好地观察Eddy的表情。如果Eddy某一次忍不住回吻了，Brett就会开始恐慌，然后马上停下来。不知道为什么，Eddy的回吻让整个测试变得更富有同性恋气息了。

他时不时还会和Eddy一起睡。没有性的意思，只是两个人抱在一起。这挺柏拉图的，不是吗？他没想过做什么别的。也许Eddy想过。如果要Brett这样睡在一个女孩子旁边，那就太痛苦了，可Eddy从没做出任何让Brett感到不适的事情。Brett感到内疚，他抑制不住地为此内疚。他知道Eddy很体贴，也喜欢Eddy如此，但他总觉得自己是在让Eddy误解，给他带来不必要的希望 。

他能确定自己是否喜欢同性吗？或者至少，他能确定自己是否喜欢Eddy吗？他一点头绪都没有。每一天，每一天他都可能会发现自己并不喜欢Eddy，他只是对这一切感到好奇而已。然后呢？搬出Eddy的卧室，也不再继续亲吻他。不再把双手贴近Eddy的脖颈，在Eddy把他拉近时，感受到那在他手掌下震颤的，强有力的心跳。也许有一天，他会发现自己并不喜欢Eddy的拥抱，不喜欢Eddy在没人能看到的地方，轻轻拉起他的手。

他把这些想法告诉了Eddy，Eddy只是耸了耸肩。

“也许我愿意等，等你喜欢我的那一天出现。”Eddy说道。他的脸红了。

“可如果我不喜欢你呢？”

Eddy轻轻地耸肩。

“你不是这个世界上唯一的男人呀，Brett.”Eddy简单地回答道，尽管他看上去有些言不由衷。

“我明白了。”Brett说。心里的感觉，是嫉妒吗？Eddy帅气得要命，他当然会找到男朋友或者丈夫的。某个不是Brett的人。Eddy会亲吻那个人，拥抱那个人，比Brett更高，比Brett更好看，比Brett更擅长小提琴的人。那个人会坦然接受Eddy的性取向，而不是像Brett一样，拿一大堆的问题来烦扰他。

“嫉妒了吗？”Eddy笑了。

“我——也许？”Brett皱了皱眉。这是嫉妒吗？Eddy把他拉进怀里。

“在你确定自己不喜欢我之前，我是不会放手的，Brett.”他把下巴轻轻压上Brett的头顶。“你还是有可能喜欢我的，对吧？”

“也许？”Brett把脸埋进Eddy的毛衣。

“喜欢我并不代表你一定是同性恋”，Eddy静静地说，“想和我上床也不是。”Brett缩了缩，他一直避免考虑这个问题。“不想和我上床也不代表你一定就不喜欢我。”Eddy补充道。他感觉Brett在他怀里紧张了起来。可如果我想，我应该能感觉到啊。

 

\---

 

Eddy在他旁边睡着了，胳膊搂着他的腰。Brett在思考。需要尽快想清楚，不是吗？得弄明白自己到底喜不喜欢Eddy。不能总这么耗着他了。

他开始脑补Eddy洗完澡之后走出淋浴间的画面，这很容易，他脑子里出现了一大堆半裸的Eddy。他不想继续想下去了，但是他强迫自己继续。

他回忆着Eddy回吻他的那么几次，整个人开始陷入恐慌。还要继续吗？脑子里乱七八糟的念头让他烦躁。他回忆着Eddy的舌头探进他嘴里的感觉，长长地呼出一口气。Eddy没有醒，只是在睡梦中揉了揉鼻子，这让Brett很想吻他。

Brett僵住了，他的脑子突然停机，他不能再想下去了。明天，明天他会让Eddy回吻自己的，可现在他不能再想下去了。

 

\---

 

“好了，”Brett严肃地说，“吻我。”

“什么？”Eddy正冲着手机上的中提琴笑话直乐，他被Brett吓了一跳。

“吻我。”Brett又说了一遍。他挺起胸膛，看上去像是准备被人揍一拳。

“认真的吗？”Eddy笑了，“我不是你拿来任意妄为的小豚鼠。”

Brett畏缩了。“这，你说得有道理，确实如此。”他静静地说。

“我开玩笑的，”Eddy马上站了起来，“你没事吧？”

“没事，我只是觉得，我从不让你回吻我，但我想我可能会，喜欢这样？也许？”他感觉自己不会说话了。Eddy歪了歪脑袋。

“这样。”

“我不确定自己是不是准备好了，就是，你吻我，我们同时亲吻对方，这件事。我一直都在下意识地逃避。”

“我确实是你的小豚鼠，对吧？”Eddy笑了。Brett感觉自己一阵脸红。“放轻松，”Eddy拉着他在沙发上坐下，充满喜爱地凝视着他，一只手靠在沙发边上，另一只手缓缓抚摸着Brett的上臂，帮助他冷静下来，“感觉还好吗？”他温柔地问道。Brett点了点头。“如果觉得不对，就让我停下，好吗？”为什么对我这么体贴呢？Brett想道。他其实有点希望Eddy和他大吵一架的。

Eddy模仿着Brett之前的做法，轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇。他感觉到Brett落在他鼻尖的呼吸，忍不住微笑起来。Brett想对他做什么都可以。他们十几年前就已经是朋友了，在他们成为朋友的几年之后，他才意识到自己喜欢同性，又过了好多年之后，Brett才开始吻他。他们还有很多时间，Brett可以做他想做的任何事情，Eddy觉得自己永远都不会倦。

他们就这么吻了一会儿，Brett明显放松了下来，于是Eddy决定更进一步。他用舌尖轻舔Brett的下嘴唇，然后吻他，就这样来来回回。他试探着吻了Brett的嘴角，他的脸颊，他的鼻尖，Brett没有反对，于是Eddy双手捧住他的脸，亲吻他，就像他是某种珍贵易碎的东西。他摘下Brett的眼镜，吻他的眼睑，他的眉毛，还有他眼角靠近鼻梁的位置。

他深深地叹了一口气，闭上眼睛，额头紧贴着Brett的额头。“我真的好爱你，”他轻声地说。然后他意识到自己说了什么，很快地拉开了两人之间的距离，Brett眨了眨眼睛，他看向Eddy的视线没能对焦。

“继续，”Brett冷静地说。他伸出手，抓住Eddy的胳膊。他没听到Eddy刚才说的吗？

“你听到——”

“我，”Brett低下了头，“我不知道。”他听上去很疲倦，“你怎么能分得清友情和爱情？”他定定地看着Eddy胸膛的位置。

“我也说不清楚。你让我疯狂，在我最意想不到的时候让我心动，你……吸引我的视线。有时候我回过神来，发现自己在盯着你看，天知道我已经看了多久，”他笑了笑，伸出一根手指划过Brett的脖子，“我想象中的每一种未来都有你在，如果没有你，感觉就像是缺失了一部分。”

“所以我也爱你？”Brett问道，他眯起了眼睛。Eddy给他戴上眼镜，他现在可以清楚地看向Eddy了。

“也不一定。我不知道该怎么解释，但我确实爱你。我想要吻你，触碰你，想要拉着你的手，让整个世界都看到，”Eddy笑了笑，他们的十指再度交缠，“你聪明、帅气，你非常幽默。你总能让我开心起来，你考虑周全。你——”Brett用一个简单的吻打断了他。

“我……我想……我想我是爱你的，”他缓慢地说，“但我需要更多的时间。”他再次吻上Eddy的嘴唇，把Eddy拉进自己的怀里。Eddy推着他，他们一起倒在柔软的沙发垫上。就这一次，他彻底放空了自己，他什么都不去想了。

 

\---

 

承认自己喜欢Eddy让Brett花了不少时间，但让他公开地表示这种喜欢同样很难。

Eddy总是习惯性地去拉他的手，Brett不知道这是一种有意的举动，还是仅仅下意识的做法，但他很害怕，他总是恐慌，他挣开Eddy的手。他不想被人注意，身为亚裔本身就已经够格格不入了，更别说他们还是同性恋。中产阶级的白人同性恋手牵手？可以，没什么不行的，人们在电影里见多了，可是两个亚裔同性恋在大街上牵着手？天呐！

很偶然的情况下，他会允许Eddy拉着他的手，比如当他们提着一些很重的东西，或是一些能把手遮起来的东西，比如四周空无一人，或是周围挤满了人所以没人会注意。Eddy似乎很少考虑这些，但Brett也不能确定。每次Eddy牵起他的手他都会紧张，心跳加快，手心也开始出汗。他做好随时被人揍一顿的准备。

当他们在餐馆时，Eddy会俯身在Brett唇上落下一吻，而Brett总觉得他马上就要被人一枪干掉了。其实没人会这样做，不是吗？但Brett下意识地回吻。

时不时地，有人会出言辱骂他们，Brett总是下意识地弹开，就像被电到了一样。还有一次，有人把吃了一半的汉堡砸向Brett的后脑勺，Brett在这之后的好几个礼拜都拒绝再牵Eddy的手。这些事实都指向同一个结论：他并不喜欢Eddy.又或者他只是处在转型期？一种奇异的，半直男半同性恋的转型期？Eddy总会注意到回家之后Brett是如何绝望而又疯狂地亲吻他，他很担心，他询问Brett是否还好。Brett总会把手埋进Eddy的夹克，一遍又一遍地对他说“我爱你”，直到Eddy回应以“我也爱你”。

他无法停止胡思乱想。他曾多次躺在Eddy的身下，粗重地呼吸，但激情过后他唯一能考虑的就是邻居刚才是否听到。如果他们破门而入，算是出格的做法吗？当他们走过时，邻居会用蔑视与厌恶的眼神看着他们吗？他没办法冷静下来，他的呼吸又杂又乱。睡得迷迷糊糊的Eddy总会伸出一条胳膊环住他，含混不清地对他说，“别担心，Bretty，我在这里呢。”

 

\---

 

“为什么你就不会害怕呢？”Brett在一个冬日的早晨问道。这时候Eddy刚刚醒过来。他心满意足地哼哼着，把Brett拉近，头埋在Brett的脖子里蹭来蹭去。Brett重复了一遍刚才的问题，撑起身，越过Eddy去拿放在床头柜上的眼镜。Eddy抬起头吻了吻Brett的小腹。

“我不知道，”Eddy说道。他拉着Brett躺在他身上，替他戴上眼镜，“从高中开始就没人会因为这个欺负我了。”

“我以为你在爱上我之后才知道自己是同性恋呢。”Brett努力不让嫉妒占据他的全部身心。Eddy脸红了。

“我确实说过我爱了你很多年。”他回答道。

“所以到底是多少年呢？”Brett笑了，把Eddy按在自己身下。Eddy探起身，吻了Brett的耳朵。

“从我认识你的那一年开始，直到现在？”Eddy伏在他耳边轻轻地说。一阵震颤滑下Brett的脊椎。

“真的？”Brett向后退了退，想要看清Eddy的脸。红得像熟透的苹果。Eddy点了点头，他看上去有点窘迫。

“第二天在乐团里再见到你时我真的很开心，但我当时还不明白，”这种心情Brett很能理解，他也是一样，“我想要靠近你，”Eddy说着，扶了一下Brett有点歪的眼镜，“我在学校里被霸凌得挺惨，”他喃喃地说。Brett给了他一个了然的表情。“但我当时根本都还没出柜，”他叹了口气，“可现在不一样了。我爱你，我再也不会掩饰这一点了，因为我知道你也同样地爱着我。”

听到Eddy这么肯定地说“你爱我”，对于Brett来说实在是太过了。他俯下身，他们的脸撞在一起，这甚至都不能算是一个合格的吻。他的眼镜砸到了Eddy的鼻子，引起后者的一阵大笑，但是Brett根本没注意。Eddy轻轻地把Brett拉开，他发现Brett在哭。

“你没事吧？”Eddy问道。Brett的眼泪一颗颗滴落在他的脸颊上。

“嗯。我只是，我不知道，这么久以来你一直都爱着我，可我甚至没办法放心地牵你的手。”他哭得停不下来。

“没关系的。”Eddy喃喃道。Brett哭得上气不接下气。“嘿，说真的，”Eddy捧住Brett的脸，替他把眼镜戴回去，“我现在就很快乐了。”这句话并没有帮到什么。

“可是我也想。”他确实如此。每次把手抽回来之后他都会后悔。他想在等车时把腿横在Eddy的大腿上，他想在Eddy鼻子上沾到芥末时把他拉近然后吻他，他想在天气冷的日子里把手塞到Eddy的衬衫下面，他想和Eddy做所有异性恋情侣会做的甜蜜的事。他想要不再害怕陌生人会因此而殴打或是杀了他，想要相信Eddy和其他人会站在他这一边，“我也好想快乐啊。”

“那么我不会放手。”Eddy说道。Brett的手覆在他心脏的位置。


End file.
